thepimpmunkshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shayrah
''"If you're blowing fire out of your ass, and you're happy with the situation, then you've won!" '' ''- Shayrah 2016'' Shayrah is a youtube skeptic, atheist, and feminist, as well as a "regular host of The Pimpmunk Show. Shayrah is known to fuck suspiciously young boys and is rumored to have killed her birth mother. Bio She is a young, intellectual, reptilian trophy wife, who matches and even surpasses her male counterparts when trying to get a point across. She not only takes advantage of little boys, but she is such a slut she literally cooks with jizz. Favorite cooking ingredient Sum Yung Gui. The first porno she watched was on VHS at a friends house with five other friends. Cum Curry "It's better than bad - it's good" Trivia * Everyone wants to fuck her husband * Hates crayons, loves meaty privilege * Has pot super powers!! * "White children are alright" * Rejects Meatriarchy Theory * Trophy Wife * Mastermind of evil scammer cabal * Her dog ate her meaty privilege *She has a black bunghole *Her asshole is basically a black hole that dicks get lost in and never come back out. That's why she doesn't do anal. *Has fucking huge tits. *Evolved a puke reflex in response to French licking. *She won an Oscar for her performance as the Little Skeptic. *She has a notable Camel Toe. *Favorite song: Spanish Flea *Did we mention her ass is really black? *Favourite cause: #DogAteMyMeatyPrivilege *Really big tits. *Hates blacks but will get fucked by them. *Hates the lord our god Jesus Christ. *Hates men *Her asshole absorbs all light in the known universe. *Just a reminder about the tits? *So long and thanks for all of the starfish! *Kills Arabs for a living. *Shayrah has been know to govern the live chat of The Pimpmunk Show with what is referred to as Shayria Law. *An integral part of Shayria Law is the "Shive", which is a general term, which may refer to any consequences suffered by a participant in the chat, delt by the hands of Shayrah. This term was first coined by Shayrah and it eludes to Steve Shives' infamous proclivity to block people on Twitter. As one might assume "Shive" is meant to sound like "Shiv". **(Example) You better watch out for Shayrah, she's hard as fuck! She'll Shive a bitch. *She is fond of the word "cunt", and she uses it frequently. *Sometimes cooks with cum. *Hates the idea of putting sauce on filet mignon. *Is a philosophical gamer. *She is an admin of this very wiki *She plans to Dutch-Oven Chris and Pimp in Colombus. *Shayrah's black asshole is a great source of very dark, delicious apple juice. *She is triggered by the word "moist." Quotes *''"I like to get UTIs. They're fun."'' *''"I put it in my blackened asshole and fucked it all up."'' *"One man's cringe is another man's porn." *"I'd like to milk in that man's face." Gallery Shay.jpg 5354098282_892e2613af_b.jpg|An actual close-up of Shayrah's asshole taken during the great Anal Expedition of 1731 Shayrah_Cunt.png|Shayrah is a Cunt - Love, Asriel cameltoe.jpg|Shay's Cameltoe 12670537_10153668661522779_4584885641141744704_n.jpg|GODDAMN! Shayrae.jpg Apple.jpg|Shayrah's first porno cum.jpg|Shayrah's kryptonite Shaycat.jpg Links *Youtube *Twitter *Facebook Category:Woman Category:Feminist Category:Atheist Category:Skeptic Category:Youtuber Category:Host Category:Hosts Category:Admin Category:Everyone